The Untold Stories of Sixth Year
by electo1996
Summary: The sequel to the Untold Stories of Fifth Year. Set in Sixth Year, Harry and everyone else around him are written about in a single chapter. The unknown is shown and secrets that other characters possess, are revealed. Canon. In-Progress
1. Chapter 1: The Dursleys' Anxiousness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N: The Sequel to the Untold Stories of Fifth Year is finally here! This is going to be a new start to a new year!**

**The Untold Stories of Sixth Year**

Chapter 1: The Dursleys' Anxiousness

Vernon Dursley woke up that Friday morning tiredly like any other ordinary person. Coffee was the first thing that came to his mind. Like many useless Muggles in the morning, coffee was a stimulant for them to stay awake.

"Boy! Make everyone toast! And make mine buttered!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

Petunia was in fact, already up and going that morning, and she was merely sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning paper. The large headline was 'HURRICANE LEAVES MANY HOMELESS'. There was a picture underneath the headline, of a house that looked like a giant knife sliced it neatly in half. Petunia noticed something odd in the photo. There appeared to be a group of men in the corner wearing black robes of some sort. Petunia thought back upon memories that she tried to forget.

"We are in danger Petunia! It was You-Know-Who's followers that killed those two men that were in the paper!" said Lily.

"No! I won't believe anything that came from that freak school!" snapped Petunia stubbornly. Lily looked impatient. They were alone in the house with their parents out for grocery shopping.

"Look at this photograph!" said Lily. She held out a black and white photograph that was clearly moving.

"I'm not looking at anything from _your _school!" sneered Petunia.

"Just look at who's pointing that stick!" exclaimed Lily. Petunia groaned and peered to look at the picture. A man whose face was covered by his robe was pointing his wand towards something that wasn't in the picture.

"Now look at the paper!" said Lily. She held it up for Petunia to see.

"See those men near that fire hydrant? They're You-Know-Who's men. The Death Eaters!" exclaimed Lily.

"I don't have time to familiarize myself with your current affairs," muttered Petunia. Lily looked disappointed and walked away to finish her summer homework.

So, it was her sister's Death Eaters that were in the paper. It seemed quite absurd at first, but the boy's tale from last year seemed true. Petunia sighed in sadness. Dudley was in fact not her ideal son, but it was Harry who kept the happiness in her heart. True he might be a freak, but there was something about him that was pure good.

"Boy! Make everyone toast! And make mine buttered!" yelled Uncle Vernon.

Vernon's usual call for the boy. I wish that the boy wasn't a freak so I might have a chance to know him.

Dudley, on the other hand, did not wake up until 11 o'clock that Friday morning. He was actually awake but he was lazy so he slept in bed.

"Diddy-kins! It's time to wake up!" exclaimed Petunia.

Dudley clambered out of bed and walked downstairs for breakfast.

Harry had left a plate of ham, eggs and baked beans on the kitchen table for Dudley. But the fact was that the food was stone cold.

"Tell him to heat it up!" demanded Dudley.

"Boy! Heat it up in the microwave!" shouted Uncle Vernon.  
"How long? A second or until it's burnt?" retorted Harry.

"DON'T GET ALL CHEEKY ABOUT IT AND DO IT!" bellowed Vernon.

Harry had to give in and he grabbed the plate and put it in the microwave.

After Dudley had eaten, Harry washed the dishes, mowed the lawn and cleaned the living room. Harry went upstairs to his room and found an owl with a letter in its beak. Harry took it out and saw emerald writing on it.

_**Mr. Harry James Potter**_

_**Number 4, Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging, Surrey **_

_**The Second Bedroom**_

One word erupted in Harry's mind when he saw that slant writing.

"Dumbledore," whispered Harry.


	2. Chapter 2: Love is Expressed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Untold Stories of Sixth Year**

Chapter 2: Love is expressed

The Burrow was quiet that evening. Mrs. Weasley was cooking a large meal that consisted of chicken, coleslaw, gravy and for desert, Green Chocolate Frog Jelly. Above the house, Fleur and Bill were chatting to each other about many things.

"How eez Gringotts doing Bill?" asked Fleur. Bill grinned at her.

"Quite well Fleur but Arkie Philpott had a Probility Probe stuck up his…well never mind!" said Bill hastily.

"You are quite funny Bill! That is why I wanted to marry you!" exclaimed Fleur. Bill flushed pink but leaned closer to Fleur.

"Shall we now?" asked Bill. They wrapped their arms around each other and began to kiss each other.

* * *

Another room above, Ron had his ear fixed to the floor.

"Hear that? That's the sound of me disgusted!" grimaced Ron.

"I'm sure it's quite natural Ron!" laughed Hermione.

"But don't you hear that? There's like moaning or something!"

"I thought that it was the ghoul!" chuckled Harry. They all started to make impressions of Bill and Fleur, except for Harry.

"Is this about your tiny crush on Phlegm?" asked Hermione.

"I just think it's a bit wrong to make fun of them," muttered Harry. "On the other hand, why are you so interested in _kissing _Ron?"

"Oh! Well um, don't tell Ron, Harry, but you always knew I liked him didn't you?" whispered Hermione. Harry looked surprised.

"You did? I thought you liked me!" gasped Harry.

"Well…no. I never loved you because that someone else does, and I promised to keep their secret," said Hermione.

"Haven't you just broken it?" laughed Harry.

"They only told me not tell you their name, but you'll probably find out sooner or later," Harry nodded and continued to watch Ron imitate Fleur.

* * *

"Dinner is ready!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Everyone walked down the stairs chatting to each other.

"Harry, have you seen my Pygmy Puff Arnold?" asked Ginny. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I last saw him in his cage," replied Harry.

"Merlin's beard! I can't believe that I forgot that! Thanks for jogging my memory!" exclaimed Ginny.

"If you four aren't down here in one minute, I am going to keep you here until Christmas!" bellowed Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

The entire family as well as Harry and Hermione, tucked in for dinner.

"So Harry, how do you think Slughorn will teach?" asked Hermione.

"A little bit of Lupin and Lockhart mixed together I guess," replied Harry.

"Oh I hope we get to do non-verbal spells this year!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Don't count on it," muttered Ron. After dinner, everyone went back to their usual routine.

* * *

"I actually hope that the jinx on the Defence Against the Dark Arts position doesn't work this year," said Harry.

"Why do you say that?" asked Hermione.

"Because Slughorn seems like a competent teacher who understands the subject really well," replied Harry.

"Well let's see if he stays for the year," laughed Ron.

"I'll bet a Galleon," said Harry.

"You're on!" chuckled Ron.


End file.
